Erasing My Past - Their Future
by FranceHufflepuff
Summary: What if, after the Marauders' fifth year and the falling out of Lily and Snape, two new transfer students arrived? Lily Evans was still expecting James Potter to continue declaring his undying love and Severus Snape to chase her until she forgives him. But what if one of the new girls caught the two wizards' interest?
1. PROLOGUE

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Prologue**

**October 30, 1981**

**(present time)**

She stood there, inside a dingy Muggle pub, under a disillusionment charm she and her friend have improvised, watching a beautiful young woman with red hair and fair skin; her luscious body was swaying in front of an equally young and handsome man who didn't bother to hide his hardness _down there_. The beautiful woman's palms trailed on the Muggle man's cloth-covered broad chest, while the latter's fingers were busy undoing the top buttons of her white shirtdress which barely reached her knees.

"Just the top three buttons," the woman whispered flirtatiously to the man.

"As you wish, my sweet," he whispered back, his eyes fixed hungrily on her now exposed cleavage. "Let's bring this somewhere else," he suggested.

Instead of answering, she yanked him for a kiss.

The man's hands traveled to the woman's lower back until they were groping her butt, and the pair kissed each other rather hungrily, not caring if they were surrounded by no less than a hundred people. She continued to press her body against him and he held her more firmly, making sure she was feeling her hardness.

She, the observer, rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. She non-verbally cast a tripping jinx to the man, causing the pair to release each other.

The woman with red hair frowned and looked around. She excused herself to the man to go to the loo.

She followed her red-head friend and lifted the charm off herself.

"Oh, shit! You scared me!" the redhead exclaimed when she saw her through the mirror, leaning against the wall behind her.

"Whatever happened to 'constant vigilance'?" she smirked at her friend.

"I knew for a fact that there weren't enemies here," her friend reasoned while applying powder on her face. "I wasn't expecting _you_ to follow me _here_."

She rolled her eyes. "Believe me, the moment that bloke touched you, I wanted to hex him. Whatever you just did out there, your mum and dad would probably skin you alive."

"That's why they don't know. Only you know. Too bad you're taken, I can't bring you here," the red-head smirked back and turned to face her.

"Hey!" she protested.

"I just needed a distraction, you know. I allow them to touch me... I need a human touch, but I leave them after inviting me to go somewhere. I haven't - "

"I know," she cut her off, but not in a rude way. "You're my best friend. I know you more than anyone else in the world," she said confidently.

The red-head hugged her. "I love you."

She hugged her back. "I love you, too." They held hands when they pulled away from each other. "It's time, Ginny."

Ginny gave her a sad look. "Already?" she asked and bit her lip after.

She nodded. "I am sure you realized the date today."

Ginny sighed heavily. "I know what's today. I just don't think I'm ready to face _him_."

"It's been three years and he's still hoping you'd come back, according to - "

"I know. The twins told me. Well, he's not my priority. I need to go home first, just to make sure that they're all right."

"I'll go with you." She took her friend's hand and Apparated the two of them out of the pub to Ginny's home: the Burrow.

.

"Hermione! It's been a while!" She allowed the older witch to pull her to a hug after Ginny answered her mother's security question.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. It's been six months," she replied.

When the older woman released her, she faced her and Ginny with teary eyes. "You have to leave, don't you?"

Ginny nodded. "I do, Mum. I just want to make sure all of you are safe."

"You don't have to fight, darling," Mrs. Weasley told her twenty-year-old of a daughter.

"Mum, I do. Hermione and I have to be there to make sure _the plan _will work," Ginny explained and Hermione nodded.

"Well, dear, all right. You take care of yourselves. The twins are here and Albus sent someone to help us take the children to a safe house, just in case."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks and frowned. "Who?" asked the latter.

Mrs. Weasley turned her head to the side where the parlour was located and a man with long, black hair emerged into the kitchen. "Hello, kitten. It's been a while," said Sirius Black, eyes on her. Hermione offered a small smile, then Sirius's eyes went to meet Ginny's.

Ginny looked away. "I'll check on the kids, Mum." She left to climb up the stairs.

"Hermione, a word, please," requested Sirius.

Hermione nodded and followed the wizard in the empty parlour. She did not bother taking a seat.

"It's been... what? Three years?" he said, giving her a friendly look.

Hermione took a good look at the wizard in front of her. Sirius was wearing a Muggle jumper with _The Beatles_ written on it, a pair of denim trousers, and trainers with a Muggle brand. "I've heard the Muggle police cornered you two years ago."

Sirius smirked. "Bet Snape was the one who told you?"

She shrugged. She didn't know what to say. They weren't friends, after all. If it were Remus standing in front of her, making a conversation, she would gladly tell him everything.

"You're going to risk your life for them."

"I already did."

"You could've chosen to travel to Australia with your family and leave everything to the Order, but you're here... making sure _he _would be safe."

She frowned at him. "What's the point of this, Sirius?"

"She was never your friend and she treated you horribly in school."

"And?" she questioned. "Not her son's fault. Just because I didn't like the parents - "

"You liked my brother - "

"- means I wouldn't care for him. Look, Sirius, we have tasks at hand. Can we talk about this some other time? You're free to corner me again once this war is over."

Sirius nodded. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry for everything, especially for the way I've treated Snape."

"Well, you have to tell him that."

"When this is over."

She nodded. "When this is over."

.

**A/N: **Welcome to another story. I have written this story last year, originally as Hermione-Antonin pairing, but I realized that Severus Snape's happiness is more important to me.

I have been writing lately to divert my attention from the CORONA VIRUS OUTBREAK. No, I'm not sick but please pray for me and the Philippines.

Expect random stories. Writing is my way of coping. Thanks a lot.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the wonderful comments! In just a matter of one hour after the PROLOGUE was out, there had been 100+ views! Thanks ever so much!

I hope you are all safe and healthy!

**This fanfiction was inspired by the following stories: **

**1) _The Boy From the Eastside _**_by turnintoPaige394_

**2) _In the World Where Things Went Right _**_by TheTitaniumSerpent_

**3)_ A Riddle of All Problems _**_by foxe165_

.

**Chapter 1**

**September 19, 1976**

Hermione poked her black pudding and stared at it. She wasn't in the mood to eat; Hogwarts elves forgive her. It was her seventeenth birthday. Well, supposed to be.

_'Supposed'_ because she was born on 19th September, the year 1979; three years from now. After spending three months into the new timeline - her parents' supposed past - she could not still decide what tenses to use. She was in the past, but this was her present. The future was her past.

She sighed. _Damn you, Voldemort! Damn time-travel! _she cursed inwardly.

"Hermione?" called a now familiar voice.

She looked up to offer her new friend a smile. She found herself staring at a pair of round and light brown eyes. The owner of those beautiful eyes was a round-faced witch with light skin color and pixie blond hair. She was looking at Alice Fawley, her fellow sixth-year Gryffindor and future mother of her first-ever genuine friend, Neville.

"Are you all right?" asked Alice with a concerned look.

She offered her a small smile. "I'm just... well, it's that time of the month," she half-lied.

Alice placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh! Are you in pain? Do you need some potions? I can go to the hospital wing and asked Madam Pomfrey pain-relieving potion for you," she offered.

Her smile widened at the concern. She reached for Alice's hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Alice. I'm not in pain. I'm just... being emotional, I guess," she admitted.

Alice gave her a sympathetic look. "Missing someone back home?" she concluded.

She looked at her and nodded. Her new friend had no idea who she was thinking of and missing: Alice and Frank's future son, Neville.

"Yeah," she replied.

"You can always talk to me. Anytime," offered Alice.

She squeezed Alice's hand. "Thank you. I'm glad I'm friends with you."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. I think you'll also put up with me during my time of the month, or when I have a row with Frank," she giggled. Then, Alice leaned closer to whisper something in her ear. "Lily's staring at you again. Also Snape."

Hermione, though curious, did not turn to look at the two people Alice mentioned. It wasn't a secret at Hogwarts that Lily Evans from Gryffindor and Severus Snape from Slytherin had been best friends since they were first-years until they had a row at the end of their fifth year.

Hermione heard about the incident many times already in the Gryffindor common room. Potter and Black even warned her about Severus Snape, whom she was sitting with at Potions because there was only one vacant seat. She heard that it used to be Lily Evans who sat with him for five years, but things changed since the day he called her a nasty name.

But Hermione, admitted to Ginny, that she could never understand Evans. She, Harry, and Ron fought many times already. There was even a time when she felt so alone in their third year because of a stupid broomstick and a pet rat. Ginny and Neville were the only Gryffindors who would talk to her. But she made up with the boys. She even shielded Harry from an Azkaban escapee just because she thought he was planning to murder her best friend.

_"Real best friends forgive each other," _she would always tell Harry and Ron. That's also what she said to Potter and Black when they told her about the incident, and she even added: _"I've been called worse."_

"Severus is my Potions partner," she replied simply. "And maybe, Lily's trying to get your attention. You're friends, right?"

Alice shrugged. "Only when it suits her."

It was her turn to place a hand on Alice's shoulder. "Oh, I am sorry that you feel that way. Maybe she's not good at expressing her feelings?" she asked again.

Alice shook her head. "You'll see what I'm talking about. But honestly, I'm glad that you're my roommate. I have someone I'm comfortable with; someone who wouldn't talk often about beauty products and boys."

She chuckled. "Well, thank Merlin we're friends."

"So, since I'm your friend, let me reprimand you to finish your breakfast, so you can spend more time in the library before our Transfiguration."

"Yes, mother," she said, laughing and returned to her food. Just when she was about to finish her breakfast, another Gryffindor red-head entered the Great Hall, being chased by the self-proclaimed Gryffindor prince, Sirius Black.

"Come on, Ginevra! Go on a date with me!"

Hermione never imagined that Ginny's face could be as red as her hair. When she turned to face Black, everyone was expecting her to yell, but she didn't. She simply looked at him. "Do me a favour, Black. Stay away from me," she said in a bored tone. "Besides, you aren't my type. I'd rather date a _werewolf _than a _dog_ like you."

Everyone who was listening either laughed or gave Ginny an amused look, except for Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans, Hermione noticed. The four Gryffindor boys looked taken aback, but did not say anything. The red-head girl with green eyes glared at Ginny's back, then when Potter sat beside Black - across from Evans, and their eyes met, the witch tossed her long, shiny hair.

She felt Alice move away to make room for Ginny. Hermione tore her eyes away from Evans and met Ginny's more beautiful face.

"Happy birthday, Hermione!" said Ginny happily, Black's nuisance was completely forgotten. The younger witch hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Gin," she replied affectionately and returned the embrace

"You never told me it's your birthday!" exclaimed Alice.

She and Ginny pulled away from each other and then she faced her new friend. "Happy birthday, Hermione!"

She smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, Alice."

The other Gryffindors greeted her as well and she muttered her thanks. Then, there was a loud bang in the Great Hall. It sounded like an explosion - actually, it sounded like the explosion the Weasley twins did in her time. There was a big smoke above them that formed several letters:

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, **

**HERMIONE!**

"Who the hell - " she began.

"Sirius and Peter," Alice cut her off but not in a rude way. Hermione followed Alice's line of sight. She saw the two pranksters whispering something at Potter who was blushing furiously while stealing a glance at her.

She turned to the staff table and met the headmaster's eyes. He smiled and winked at her while Professor McGonagall went to reprimand Black.

"I think James likes you," whispered Alice.

"What?!" she exclaimed and looked at Alice as if she said that Mr. Filch was a woman.

Ginny giggled. "I think so, too."

She glared at her _sister_. "Not you, too!" she warned.

"Oh, come on, Hermione! Do you even notice the way he looks at you?" asked Ginny.

She shook her head. "He likes Evans," she countered.

"He _liked_ Evans," corrected Alice. "But everyone noticed that he stopped asking her out."

"So, what? I'm a new prospect?" She scrunched her nose. "Boys like him? Not to my liking."

"And what, may I ask, is to Hermione Dumbledore's liking?" smirked Alice.

She subconsciously reached inside her school robes and fiddled the pendant of her white gold chain. The pendant was a form of an otter chasing its tail. "Someone funny, yet brilliant. Someone who could be sarcastic and gentle at the same time..."

She felt a comforting hand on her back. It was Ginny's.

"Is that from a boyfriend back home?" asked Alice, eyeing the pendant.

She released the pendant and let it fall on top of her uniform. "Not a boyfriend," she admitted bashfully.

"Almost boyfriend," chuckled Ginny. "Hermione and the guy had been fancying each other for two years..."

"Yeah," she nodded and turned to Alice. "But he didn't want to rush things. You see, he's two years ahead. We went on a couple of dates. Last Christmas, he gave me this." She touched the pendant again. "My Patronus."

Alice gasped. "You can produce a corporeal Patronus?" she asked in a low voice. "That's awesome!"

She felt her cheeks flush. "Er, thanks. Well, Ginny, too! You should see her Patronus. It was gorgeous."

"And yours was cute," complimented Ginny.

"Wow! You, girls, are brilliant! How come you aren't in Ravenclaw?"

She smiled at Alice. "Dumbledore, remember?"

Alice grinned. "Can you teach me, girls? Please?" Hermione and Ginny did not hesitate to agree.

"Hermione, er, Miss Dumbledore?"

Hermione stiffened upon hearing the voice. She turned her head and saw James Potter, giving her a timid look, his hand on his nape.

"Mr. Potter," she replied civilly.

"Happy birthday." Then, he offered her a stemmed white rose, which she accepted politely.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to give me anything."

"I'm ready for Transfiguration," came a silky voice from behind Potter.

Hermione peered behind the Gryffindor boy and saw Severus Snape standing there, wearing a patient look. When Potter shifted to look at the person behind him, Severus took the opportunity to step closer towards Hermione. "May I carry your things?"

_What in Merlin's name is happening? _she was yelling inwardly. She and Severus did not agree on walking to Transfiguration together.

"Oh, yes! She's ready!" said Ginny who handed Severus Hermione's bag. Then, she felt familiar hands pushing her lightly.

"Oh, thank you, _Sev._" She decided to play along, just to get rid of James Potter. She might be in an alternative timeline now, but she still wanted to meet a little Harry Potter someday - a boy without a scar, hopefully, but with beautiful green eyes.

She stood up and hooked her arm on Severus's. As they were walking, she felt someone glaring at her. She bravely glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw Lily Evans giving her piercing looks.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the positive reviews! I was worried that I would be needing to hide under my desk because of what I did to Lily. If you want something similar, please check out my other story called **"After Life". **It's a crossover fic.

**This fanfiction was inspired by the following stories: **

**1) _The Boy From the Eastside _**_by turnintoPaige394_

**2) _In the World Where Things Went Right _**_by TheTitaniumSerpent_

**3)_ A Riddle of All Problems _**_by foxe165_

.

**Chapter 2**

**September 19, 1976**

Hermione disentangled her hand from Severus's once they were outside the Great Hall and stopped walking. Severus did the same and gave her a concerned look.

She took a good look at the wizard in front of her. He was so tall and lean, with black hair just reaching above his shoulders. His eyes were obsidian and he had a hooked nose. His teeth were white but crooked. He was almost the same _Severus Snape _she knew, the professor. The only difference was the attire. Professor Snape preferred everything black: button-down top, dress trousers, teaching robes, and shoes. The boy in front of her was wearing a crisp new Slytherin uniform. His hair was rather oily and Hermione gathered it was because of brewing most of the time. He wasn't as handsome as James Potter or Sirius Black, but he was brilliant, calm, and reserved.

"What was that about?" she asked rather harshly.

She expected him to wear an unreadable expression, much like the Severus Snape in her timeline, but instead, his expression softened. "I gathered as much that you don't like Potter. Honestly, I am pleased, but at the same time, curious."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Are you saying that you're doing this - befriending me - because you want to know why I don't like Potter?"

He shrugged. "Sort of. And I find you interesting."

She rolled her eyes and took her bag from him. "I know your history with Potter and his gang," she said nonchalantly and continued walking to the Transfiguration classroom. "And I refuse to be used as a conquest."

"That's not my intention!" he insisted and when she turned to face him, her heart almost clenched. He looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, but that's what it looks like," she said quite frankly.

He sighed. "Then I'll just have to prove you wrong, right?" He stepped closer and took her bag again, then held her hand.

Hermione's heart fluttered and she couldn't help but squeeze his hand lightly. Severus looked surprised but turned to her with a pleased smile.

Her uncle's words echoed in her mind: _"Severus was often misunderstood. Perhaps, that's why he was lonely most of his life. Perhaps, my dear, all he needs this time is a true friend._"

_Maybe, just maybe, _she thought, _the future Professor Snape would be friendly, approachable, and kinder because of a new friend. _

.

As she was sitting between Alice Fawley and Remus Lupin in Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration class, she saw the teacher Transfigured herself to a wooden desk. Two wizards in front of her turned to each other and exchanged knowing looks. Seeing one of the two wizards - the one with messy, jet-black hair, Hermione felt a pang of sadness, being reminded of one of her best friends. When she looked to her left, she remembered Neville. When she turned to her right, she remembered her third year, the year the boy sitting beside her became the best D.A.D.A. professor they ever had. And so, her thoughts drifted to the year 1993.

She grabbed her charmed diary and started to write using the Muggle pen tied to it.

_September 1993_

_We were third years, On one of our Divination classes with Professor Trelawney, she predicted that someone from our year was going to die by the end of the school year, and she was looking at Harry when she said that - simply because he had 'the grim' in his cup. Ronald made the professor happy and Harry gloomy by mentioning that his Uncle Bilius saw a grim and died the day after. _

_Harry was worried for he knew that an escaped Azkaban prisoner was after him. He was bothered by the thought of dying. We actually all were. After Divination, we went to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall transfigured the teacher's desk to a pig, but no one applauded when she - "_

"Miss Dumbledore," came a stern voice.

Hermione dropped her pen and looked up, only to see the whole class looking at her. Professor McGonagall gave her a stern look, the one she used to give Harry and Ron in her time. It seemed to her that nothing changed - or would change in many years. She was still strict, rarely smiled and give compliments, but respected (not feared). All the same, except that she was younger now; much younger, to be honest.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked gently.

"Are you with us, Miss Dumbledore? I've called you thrice and clearly, your thoughts are somewhere." She walked towards the row she was sitting in and spotted the diary on her desk. "Can you please enlighten me, Miss Dumbledore, why you are busy with your diary while in my class?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I apologize, Professor. I was just remembering a happy memory," she started and the professor gave her a disappointed look, so she came up with a lie. " A happy memory, strong enough to produce a Patronus, Professor."

Professor McGonagall gave her a questioning look while her classmates gasped. "Someone asked me earlier to teach her the charm, Professor," she elaborated. "I'm sorry."

"Do you mean to say, Miss Dumbledore, that you can cast a Patronus? A _corporeal_ Patronus?" she challenged.

Hermione met the professor's eyes and nodded. "Yes, Professor," she replied rather quietly.

Professor McGonagall's eyebrows rose. Prove it, Miss Dumbledore, and I won't take points from you for being absentminded in my class," she commanded.

Hermione inhaled deeply and fished her wand from the holster in her forearm. She closed her eyes and thought of the happiest memory; the one that included _him._

She opened her eyes with a smile and raised her wand. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

A silver smoke appeared from the tip of her wand and it grew, taking the form of an otter. Her classmates gasped and laughed with amusement at the sight of the otter on the ground, chasing its tail. Hermione subconsciously touched the pendant of her necklace.

"I can see that you're wearing your Patronus, Miss Dumbledore," said Professor McGonagall, a smile ghosting on her lips. Hermione knew that her professor was amused as well.

"Brilliant, Hermione!" whispered Remus.

"My best friend who taught me had a very good teacher," she told him with a friendly smile.

Professor McGonagall instructed them to transfigure themselves into chairs and to work in pairs.

She turned to Alice, but Severus was quick to his feet. "Partners?" he asked hopefully, his obsidian eyes never leaving hers.

Alice looked surprised but went to sit with Remus. Hermione gave Severus a nod and then they started working.

"That was something," he said after they've practiced Human Transfiguration. They were now waiting for Professor McGonagall to check on them.

She smiled. "Thanks. Your Human Transfiguration is amazing, too."

Severus shook his head. "I mean, your Patronus. Fantastic. Potter couldn't stop looking at you with amazement," he added.

She scrunched her nose again. "Is that why you're here? Because of him?"

"No. I told you, I find you interesting."

She snorted. "Since when?"

"Since the first day of our Potions class. No one could beat me at Potions, you know. Until you arrived."

She shook her head. "You're still the best at Potions in our year," she replied dismissively.

"See, that's why I'm intrigued. You're brilliant... good at everything without even trying, but still so modest."

She cocked an eyebrow when she met his eyes again. "Well, thank you. I never thought someone like you, a Slytherin, would compliment someone like me: a half-blood Gryffindor."

"You're not like the other Gryffindors," replied Severus. "The hat should've put you in Ravenclaw. But I bet, it placed you in Gryffindor because of your blood."

"What do you mean when you said I'm not like the other Gryffindors?" she asked curiously. Professor Snape in her time would never say that. He would never, ever, compliment her.

"You're not a dunderhead," he smirked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, I've heard that Miss Evans is also brilliant at Potions."

"You don't pay much attention to others, do you?" was all he said when they spotted Professor McGonagall approaching them.

They Transfigured each other and let the professor inspect their work. For the second time that day, she gave her an impressed look. "Full marks, Miss Dumbledore and Mr. Snape."

She and Severus exchanged smiles. When the bell rang, Alice quickly went to her side. "Lily had been sending angry looks at you. She's jealous because James and Snape clearly like you. She doesn't like being ignored. Plus, she _used_ to be the _best _Gryffindor student."

She stared at Alice in disbelief. "But she's beautiful and a well-rounded student."

"Yes. But she's an attention-seeker, too," whispered Alice sadly. "Honestly, Hermione, pay attention around you."

She frowned. "Severus told me the same."

"Well, start observing people, yeah?" Alice squeezed her hand.

After Transfiguration, she had a vacant period while most of her classmates had Divination. So after she and Alice parted ways, she decided to go by the lake to spend some time alone after getting Crookshanks and her photo album from her dormitory. There, she reminisced the past she and Ginny were forced to leave behind.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the positive reviews! The explanation of how Hermione became a Dumbledore is here. I hope you will not be disappointed with this chapter.

_._

**Chapter 3:**

**September 19, 1993**

**(Hermione's past)**

It was her fourteenth birthday, and she wasn't expecting gifts from Harry and Ron. They knew it was her birthday, but they wouldn't be going to Hogsmeade until October.

As she sat down for breakfast alone (because it was Sunday; Harry and Ron were still sleeping), she got a note from Professor Dumbledore, asking her to come to his office before lunchtime. Hermione did not think much about her meeting with the headmaster later. It was probably about her time-turner. Perhaps, he would discuss some reminders from the ministry. She spent the day in the library, for light reading. She met Fred and George beside her usual table near the Muggle section. She felt a different kind of nervousness. Her mother said it was the "butterflies" in her stomach.

"Hermione!" greeted George merrily, earning a warning bell from Madam Pince. She noticed Fred's cheeks flush and tugged the sleeve of George's robe.

She smiled and approached their table. "Fred, George. Hello," she greeted. "What are you doing this early in the library, of all places?" she teased. She hasn't encountered the Weasley twins before in the library.

"Oh, you know we're - " started George.

"Waiting for you," Fred cut him off.

She rolled her eyes because she knew Fred was being sarcastic.

"To greet you a happy birthday," added Fred.

Hermione froze for a moment. _How did he know?_ _Did he wait for me to greet me? _

"Happy birthday, Hermione!" greeted George, pulling her for a bone-crushing hug.

Hermione recovered from the shock and returned George's embrace. She patted his arm. "Thanks, George."

"I better go," announced George and he turned to Fred. "Fred, don't forget to ask Hermione about _that_ book."

Fred glared at his twin brother. "Just leave, you, prat!" he told him and sat on the chair again.

When George left, Hermione sat across from Fred, grabbing a random book on their table. They sat and read in silence. Hermione couldn't help herself from stealing glances. He had been her crush since her first year. Since they first met, after Malfoy and his cronies questioned her blood status and pointed out that she had no right to go to Hogwarts because her family wasn't in Sacred Twenty-Eight.

Hermione secretly admired Fred Weasley since September 1st, 1991.

After finishing a children's book, Hermione cast Tempus. It was ten-thirty already, so she got up and started packing. Fred looked up.

"Going somewhere?" he asked kindly.

She smiled. "Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with me before lunch. I think I should go."

Fred was quickly on his feet and packed his things with a wave of his wand. "Let me walk you to the headmaster's office," he said rather formally and Hermione swore she could hint the nervousness in his voice.

"If it's fine with you," was her reply.

Fred smiled. Hermione saw his distinctive dimple on the left cheek. "It is."

They walked out of the library side by side. Fred suddenly stopped near an alcove. Hermione stopped walking, too and gave him a questioning look. "Fred?"

Fred bit his lower lip and looked at her with a timid smile. "Hermione..." He raked his hair with his fingers and sighed. "I... Listen, I have something to ask you..."

Hermione swore she could hear her heartbeat. She focused on Fred's forehead, instead of his eyes, while waiting for him to continue.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade... with me and George?"

That wasn't what she was expecting, but Hermione smiled in relief. She wasn't sure what Fred was about to ask earlier, but if it was something _more than _a Hogsmeade invitation, she didn't think she was ready. With all the stress she had been dealing with since the term started, she just could not accommodate _other matters._

"In October, you know," Fred added. "We know that Harry doesn't have his signed permission slip and lately, Ron's being a prat because of his pet and you have Crookshanks so George and I thought... you know..." He was rambling.

So, Hermione placed a comforting hand on his arm. "You know what? I think its a good idea: going with you and George to Hogsmeade. But only if you promise to let me visit _Tomes and Scrolls_."

Fred grinned and looked relieved. "Of course, Miss Bookworm."

They walked side by side to the headmaster's office. He stood in front of her when they reached the gargoyle.

"Well, here you are, Miss Granger," he said in a gentlemanly manner.

She grinned and met his brown eyes. "Well, thank you, Mr. Weasley."

Fred patted her head. "See you around."

She nodded. "See you around," she confirmed.

He waited for her to be welcomed by the gargoyle before walking away.

When she arrived at the headmaster's office, she was surprised to see her parents, William and Jeanette Granger. According to Professor Dumbledore, her parents asked permission to take her for lunch at Hogsmeade because they wouldn't be seeing her until Easter. Hermione's parents were bound to the United States in December, so she had to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. Hermione left the headmaster's office with her parents, with a thankful heart. She couldn't believe that she would be visiting Hogsmeade two weeks before the third-year students' first-ever Hogsmeade trip.

They arrived in the village and she was about to tell her parents that they should eat at the _Three Broomsticks_ because she heard from Ron that it was where Fred and George would buy Butterbeer. But her father stopped in front of a dingy pub.

"_Hog's Head Inn_," he said in almost a whisper.

"My love?" called her mother to his father. "It looks... old and dingy."

William Granger turned to them. "Of course we're not going to celebrate Hermione's birthday here," he told them with a smile. "But I remember something. Did I tell you that my grandmother was never married?"

Jeanette Granger nodded, but Hermione shook her head.

"You said, she told you that your grandfather was a soldier," said Hermione's mother.

"Yeah. And he owned a pub called Hog's Head Inn."

Hermione and her mother exchanged curious glances. Then, they saw her father walk towards the pub. "Come on. Let's take a look."

They entered inside and it was unsurprisingly empty. Hermione thought that perhaps it was because it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend for Hogwarts students. The bar was empty, but William sat at the bar.

"Hello?" her father called, unsure.

An old man with white hair and a long silver beard similar to Professor Dumbledore came from the door near the bar. He was wearing a white apron and when he looked at them, Hermione saw the man's twinkling blue eyes.

The man's eyes were fixed on her as if studying her.

"Excuse me, sir," came William's voice. "Er, my wife and I are Muggles, but our Hermione is a student at Hogwarts. We'd like to try - " But he trailed off.

"What did you say your name was?" the old man who looked awfully a lot like the headmaster asked.

Hermione's father looked shocked for a moment, but he recovered. He offered his hand politely. "William Granger, Mister...?"

"Dumbledore. Aberforth Dumbledore," said the man, shaking William's hand. He noticed Hermione's surprised expression. "Yes, you got it right. Your headmaster is my brother." Then, he turned to William again. "Did you say, Granger?"

"Yes," said her father. "But, did you say your name is Aberforth?"

"I did," replied Mr. Dumbledore.

Hermione's father paled. He turned to her and her mother. Hermione knew why:

Hermione's father was William Aberforth Granger.

Her grandfather's name was Percival Aberforth Granger.

Her late uncle, William's older brother, who died at 18 was Aberforth Leontes.

Having 'Aberforth' for either a first name or a middle name of a son had been a tradition in Hermione's family.

The man, Mr. Dumbledore, disappeared to go back to the door where he came out and when he returned, he was holding an old and rather dusty picture frame.

Looking at William Granger and without breaking eye contact, he handed him the frame. "Do you know this person?"

Hermione and her mother approached William to take a look at the photo. Hermione saw a Muggle photo (it wasn't moving) of a young woman with bushy brown hair, thin lips, and button-like nose. She looked very familiar. And she looked a lot like Hermione.

William ran a thumb on the frame. "My grandmother," he replied.

.

September 19th, 1993 was a memorable day for Hermione.

That was the day Hermione turned fourteen; the day she agreed to go to Hogsmeade with Fred... and George; the day her father met his biological grandfather. That day, she learned that her surname was supposed to be Dumbledore, not Granger.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the positive reviews! I hope you will not be disappointed with this chapter.

All is well with me, here in the Philippines. We're under community quarantine. Prayers for all of you!

.

**Chapter 4: **

**September 19, 1976**

She shook her head with a smile when she remembered the shocked face of Aberforth Dumbledore when she informed her that she was the late Emma-Rose Granger's great-granddaughter from the future and that he fathered Emma-Rose's only child, Percival Aberforth Granger. She told him where to find the Grangers. Hermione thought it wouldn't be easy, but once she told the Grangers the truth - about her time travel - they accepted her and the old wizard. Sadly, her great-granny passed away in 1975. She was eighty-five years old. But her grandfather, Percival, now 57 years old, was doing his best to get to know his father. They were making up for the lost time.

Now, it was silly to think that her father - twenty-four-year-old William Granger - was now known to many as Hermione's older brother. Ginny, on the other hand, couldn't just go to Hogwarts as 'Ginevra Weasley', because that would be too suspicious as to why Arthur Weasley suddenly had a younger sister. Of course, Great-uncle Albus engineered the facade: Ginny was William's and Hermione's half-sister. She was 'a Granger', and that her mother, who was a Weasley, died after her birth. But now, in Wizarding Britain, they have adopted the surname 'Dumbledore'.

She had a different life now, but she still had her family, including Jeanette Puckle, her biological mother. Ginny was finally her sister. All was well.

But still, she missed her friends... and Fred.

She sighed. She wouldn't meet them until 1980. But still, she felt happy, knowing that she could change things; that she could save them from death, from the wrath of Voldemort. She and Ginny could help Albus Dumbledore and the Order destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes as earlier as possible and killing Harry. There will still be a prophecy because that was how Voldemort started the First Wizarding War. Had there been no prophecy about an infant with the ability to vanquish the Dark Lord, Voldemort would not expose himself. He might've started a war, but probably not in the year 1980.

Now, her and Ginny's tasks were to provide answers to the Order's questions and if necessary, provide them memories from the future. And they have to study like normal teenagers. No more risking of lives and secret defense groups. Lastly, they have to befriend Slytherins (and Peter Pettigrew) who, in their time, became Death Eaters, and influence them as much as possible.

Which reminded her of Severus Snape again. She could see his kindness, brilliance, and innocence. He was so different from the professor she met. Hermione decided that she would want him to stay as he was now: calm, sincere, friendly. Professor Snape saved her life more than twice already. She could never return to the future - her past, but she could make things better for him at this time. As a friend, of course. Then, her heart swelled again when she remembered how he held her hand earlier; how he complimented her.

Letting the tears from her eyes fall because of her confused feelings, she grabbed her bag and reached for her album. It was one of the things she prepared before leaving 1996. It had photos of her parents, Harry, Ron, Dumbledore's Army, and Fred. Her favourite was a photo of her and Fred the night of the Yule Ball. They did not go together because Viktor asked her first and she thought Fred wanted to ask Angelina, but they danced together. In the photo, Fred was about to kiss her cheek, but George arrived and broke them apart. They were all laughing. She smiled at the memory. She never had the chance to be his girlfriend. But perhaps, that was for the best.

Then, something soft and orange jumped on her lap. She looked down and petted the feline. "Hello, Crooks."

Her loyal pet purred and rested its head on her hand. Before leaving _home_, Crookshanks was delivered to her along with her things from the Gryffindor Tower.

"I miss them, Crooks. Do you miss them?" she asked him tenderly. "I know you don't like Fred, but do you miss him?"

The cat mewled.

"Hermione," came a voice. She didn't need to look up to know that it was James Potter who was standing behind her. She quickly closed the album shut and held Crookshanks to her chest.

_Had he seen the photo? Never mind. _She looked up and forced a smile. "Hello, Mr. Potter." She stood up and the shy-looking boy helped her on her feet. "Thank you."

"You can call me 'James', you know."

She smiled and gave a curt nod. "James."

The wizard in front of her blushed furiously, like Harry whenever he would see Cho in their fourth year. _Shit. The last thing I want is to be courted by James Potter. _

"Professor Dumbledore is looking for you," he told her kindly.

"Right. Thank you," she replied in a friendly manner.

He smiled and moved to make way for her. She walked away with Crookshanks without looking back.

"Uncle?" Hermione asked upon seeing the headmaster at the entrance of the castle, waiting for her with Ginny by his side.

"Ah, Hermione! Happy birthday, my dear," he greeted with the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile.

"We're going to Hog's Head Inn for lunch. Abe asked me to bring you and Ginny," he informed her. "He said, he wants to give your presents personally."

She beamed and she could not hide the happiness in her heart. "Really? I'm going to celebrate my birthday in Hog's Head again?"

.

Hermione (with Crookshanks), Ginny, and great-uncle Albus arrived just in time for lunch at Hog's Head Inn.

"Pops?" Hermione called as soon as she stepped out of the fireplace and placed her pet on the floor gently.

"Mione?" came a now familiar voice, followed by footsteps on the stairs.

"Nana!" she called happily and ran to the stairs to meet her grandmother (now her mother), Emilia Granger. They shared an embrace on the stairs. As a child, she was very fond of her grandma. She spoiled her as she was her only granddaughter.

"Ginny!" the old woman opened her arms for Hermione's _sister._ In just a matter of two months, Ginny became fond of everyone in her family and for that, Hermione was glad. The Weasleys were her second family in her time. Now, she wanted to pay back what Ginny's family had done for her. Sure, she would go to the Weasleys - to Molly and Arthur, and the children. It was weird, according to Ginny, to be older than Bill, Charlie, and Percy, and to take care of them.

"Good afternoon, Emilia," her great-uncle greeted politely.

"Thank you for letting Hermione and Ginny come over, Uncle Al. The lunch is ready. Come on, you two." Emilia led them upstairs.

The table was ready for ten people and Hermione looked around the room. Her grandfather, Aberforth, was speaking to his son, Percival. Her grandma Emilia approached a young woman with red hair.

"Mum!" called Ginny happily.

"Mrs. Weasley?" she asked, confused and looked around. She saw a couple of redheads in the hallway. Almost-six-year-old Bill and three-year-old Charlie were playing with a toy broomstick.

"Bill! Charlie!" Ginny called.

"Gin-gin!" exclaimed Charlie happily and the boy ran towards the witch.

Ginny picked up little Charlie. "Look! We have a _bwoom_!"

"Gin-gin! Mr. Granger gave this to us!" said Bill who showed Ginny the toy broomstick in his hand.

"Mr. Granger? You mean, William?" asked Ginny. The two boys nodded. "Oh, that's nice! Did you thank him, boys? It's Hermione's birthday. Why don't you greet her?"

The two boys went to Hermione and peppered her with kisses and they even sang for her. She was so happy and entertained.

"Mione!"

She turned around, only to be lifted off the floor and spun around.

"Dad," she whispered to her twenty-something biological father, laughing.

When he placed her on the ground, he pinched her nose. "Happy birthday, shortcake!"

She scowled at his endearment. When they first met, Hermione showed him some pictures of her childhood and some memories with the help of Uncle Al's Pensieve. One of the things William remembered was his nickname for her - in the future.

William laughed. "Now, don't be like that, Hermione. You're becoming like Jeanette."

"How is she?" she asked.

"She's always busy with her masters, you know. No time for me. What a nerd," William said with a roll of his eyes rather jokingly.

"Careful. That's my mum you're talking about," she warned which made the adults in the room laugh.

"See, she loves me more!"

They turned around and saw a very young Jeanette 'Jean' Puckle, with a baby in her arms. Hermione's heart warmed at the sight of her beloved mum. She had brown hair and fair skin color like Hermione, but her eyes were blue and hooded. Their body posture and shape were almost the same, too.

Hi, Mummy!" she smiled. Ginny took Baby Percy from Jean and the two ladies hugged each other. "Happy birthday, sweetheart," Jean whispered to her.

"Thanks, Mum. I love you so much!" she replied rather emotionally.

"I love you, too. Believe me. It's like 'love at first sight'."

The two ladies pulled away from each other because William went to their side. "Do I really have to marry this prat?" Jean asked Hermione. "You're here. We have you already and we can't have two Hermiones."

Hermione laughed, knowing her mother was kidding. "Unfortunately, you have to. Otherwise, I would be really, really sad."

"See? She loves me more." William told Jean and winked at Hermione.

Hermione was pulled by Mrs. Weasley, Grandpa Abe, and Grandpa Percy. They all greeted her. Soon, they ate lunch happily, even though when her cake was served, three boys started wailing. Bill and Charlie wanted to blow the cake while Percy was hungry. Still, Hermione was happy. She might be at another time, but she was still with her family.


End file.
